


Halves of a whole

by KawaiiKitsuneGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt, Infinity War, Loss, Love, M/M, Pain, Romance, Spoilers, fairytale, just sadness, my heart hurts, not a fix it, painful romance though, there is nothing fun here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKitsuneGirl/pseuds/KawaiiKitsuneGirl
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy.The boy was small and weak, but feisty and he cared too much until he bled and bled for a world that didn’t care.But there was one who did.Spoilers for infinity war





	Halves of a whole

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Please come be sad with me in the comments. My lil Bucky

Once upon a time, there was a boy.

The boy was small and weak, but feisty and he cared too much until he bled and bled for a world that didn’t care.

Then, there was another. This boy was strong and handsome, and looked after the first boy, bandaging up his wounds and holding him together until the two of them became Velcro; halves of the other that were useless alone but survivors.

They lived.

In a time where living was not a guarantee but a luxury, they survived together even as others died. They kept the other safe, alive, and when the first boy finally grew strong enough to fulfil all his dreams   
himself, they fought together as equals and as something destined to be stronger than the bond of friendship.

And they lived and they lived and the lived.

They lived when others did not; they froze in time, apart but always together, they fought one another and they saved one another and-

The second boy crumbles to dust in a sea of brown ashes that fall to the dirt and the plans that destiny had for them disintegrate with their future.

________________________________________

“Bucky?”

“Yes, Steve?”

“Do you think there’s an afterlife?”

“I believe…that everyone dies and moves on, but no, I don’t think there’s anything after this life. That’s why we fight to be happy now,”

“We’ll never die then. I’ll make sure of it, I promise,”

“I believe you,”

________________________________________

“Steve,” the boy whispers, now a man of experience and pain and loss and heartbreak and yet joy and peace and light.

The first boy can only watch, horror clear in shadowed eyes, as the power takes away the one who understands him and who has always defended him and the first one he ever loved, and now the last one   
too.

In those pure eyes, there are too many emotions for the surviving boy to count. The main one is surely resignation, but there’s the slightest hint of regret, of anger, of forgiveness. Of love.

They never said it, but the two boys always knew.

________________________________________

“Stay with me Buck. Please, just hold on!”

“Steve, I can’t hold on much longer,”

“I know, I’m so sorry,”

“The end of the line huh,”

________________________________________

They lose each other so many times before they get a chance to finally find each other. They lose one another to war, to relationships, to time, to enemies too numerous to count, and when their demons   
are done with them, it’s always been the other who picks up those broken pieces.

This time, the broken pieces are too small to find.

He tries anyway; once the fighting is done and once he does his duty to settle down a fractured nation without a king, the first man goes out there and kneels next to the leaves where he once had a   
friend.

“No cheating death this time,” he laughs hollowly, and the sound echoes off the tree next to him and rubs it in that there is no one there to laugh with him.

There’s no soul lingering here. Not in these dark ashes of a man he loved, not in the quiet copse of trees, not in the corner of his mind waiting for something overlooked to return.

Whatever the two men had is gone. The boys that they once were have faded into nothingness, and even as Steve lives, he is gone.

With the loss of one half, they are both lost and there is no recovery from this.

The end of the line.


End file.
